


Where Did You Get Those Legs?

by milkwithcalsehun



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Date Night, Double Date, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Top Chef, baekyeol is real, cheesy poofs, cute shit, okok i'll calm down, taoris is still my fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Chanyeol and Baekhyun find out how Kris and Tao met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did You Get Those Legs?

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of "My Eyes are Up Here" requested by lazyscrawls
> 
> I apologize in advance y'all bc this is a mess
> 
> enjoy

Chanyeol stepped out of the bedroom looking fresh, shoes on point, and walked into the living room. He stopped immediately and turned his smile upside down when he caught sight of Baekhyun sprawled out on the couch, still in his pajamas, his eyes glued to the TV and one hand buried in a bowl of cheesy poofs. 

“Baek, get dressed we have to meet Kris and Zitao in an hour,” Chanyeol said, still scowling and still looking fresh.

“But I’m doing my research,” Baekhyun whined.

“Baek, no matter how many reruns of Top Chef that you watch, you’ll never be able to win in a Top Chef bet against Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol shook his head.

“I’m gonna beat that squishy bastard, just you watch!” Baekhyun yelled just a bit too excitedly and almost knocked the bowl of reasonably priced cheese flavored poof snacks into the floor.

“Easy there,” Chanyeol said, reaching out to steady the bowl, kissing Baekhyun on the cheek in the process.

Baekhyun glanced up at Chanyeol before sighing. “Fine, I’ll go get dressed, if you’re going to be all cute and stuff,” he huffed and got off the couch and walked towards the bedroom.

“Take a shower. You have time. Plus, you look like a bucket of cheese,” Chanyeol grinned and popped a few cheesy poofs in his mouth.

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun said before he disappeared into the bedroom.

“Maybe later,” Chanyeol called back, laughing probably too hard before sending a text to Zitao that they’d most likely be late.

-

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were in the car on the way to the restaurant, booking it to get there in time because Baekhyun came out of the bedroom dressed for success, looking too good for Chanyeol to ignore. 

“We wouldn’t be running late if you could just keep your hands to yourself,” Baekhyun bitched from the passenger’s seat.

“Excuse me for wanting to appreciate you in a way that is uniquely my own,” Chanyeol said indignantly.

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and Chanyeol just kept driving.

-

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were met by an excited looking Zitao and Kris looking like his heart was on Zitao but his mind was on basketball.

“You guys are looking fresh tonight,” Zitao said as soon as they met up.

“Yep. Super fly,” Kris nodded and gave the thumbs up.

Zitao just kind of looked at Kris for a moment before nodding and moving on. “Well, should we go inside?”

Chanyeol nodded furiously and dragged Baekhyun into the restaurant with Tao and Kris following behind.

-

After they were seated and drinks were ordered Zitao talked while Kris listened and Baekhyun and Chanyeol played some kind of weird sideways footsie under the table.

“You guys should’ve seen Kris at his basketball game. He was so cool, especially when he scored the winning point for his team, and the crowd cheered and I may have cried a little shh don’t tell anyone,” Zitao giggled while Kris gave him this sort of flushed half-smile as he rambled on about Kris.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol glanced at each other knowingly as they watched the other couple interact like high school kids, full of new love and excitement, even though they’d been together for years.

“You guys are so cute,” Baekhyun blurted out, and Chanyeol rushed in to quickly agree.

“You two are, like, perfect for each other. How did you two even meet? It must’ve been instant fireworks or something the first time you set eyes on each other, or something,” Chanyeol tried to form words.

Zitao looked down at his hands and bit his lip while Kris cringed and pretended to look at his watch even though he wasn’t wearing one.

“What’s with those reactions?” Baekhyun asked.

“The way we met is kind of… embarrassing,” Zitao said, a slight flush on his cheeks, and Kris let out a grunt of agreement.

“It can’t be that bad. I mean, you guys were there when Yeol and I met. In a Hooters. While I was wearing one of the classic uniforms with the spandex shorts and everything. It doesn’t get much worse than that,” Baekhyun psshawed. 

“It might,” Kris said, still looking at his nonexistent watch.

“Tell us, tell us, tell us,” Chanyeol chanted, and Baekhyun joined in until Kris and Zitao caved.

“Fine, we’ll tell you,” Kris said, and sighed deeply.

“It was when I was a first year in high school, and I was walking out of the gym after a basketball game, that are team totally won thanks to Kris-“

“Zitao, don’t make me blush,” Kris interrupted.

“Anyway,” Zitao rolled his eyes and continued, “As I was walking out of the gym, the entire basketball team rushed out on the way to the locker rooms or something and as the team rushed past me, Kris, the captain, stopped for a moment and just looked at me, kind of dumbfounded, and I thought there was something on my face so I just kind of stared back at him, until I guess he snapped back into the moment and finally opened his mouth to say his first words to me, which were: …”

“’Where did you get those legs?’” Kris grumbled.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both burst into laughter.

“What does that even mean?” Baekhyun asked, tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard.

“His legs were lookin’ good and I wanted to know where he got them. It’s the first thing that came to my head, okay,” Kris groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“Smooth, Kris,” Chanyeol laughed.

Kris rolled his eyes and ignored Chanyeol and continued with the story, face still red. “After I asked that, Zitao looked at me straight in the eyes and said: …”

“Ya mama,” Zitao grumbled this time, looking down at the table, the rips of his ears bright red.

“You two are so cute,” Baekhyun cooed.

“Wait, have you two been dating since high school?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yep. That night, after we cleared up the misunderstanding, and I explained that I thought Zitao was a walking slice of beefcake and did not intend to ask him where he had gotten his legs, Zitao gave me his phone number, and the rest is history,” Kris said, folding his arms across his chest like he was ‘the man’. 

“Woah, that’s legit,” Chanyeol said wide-eyed, and Kris nodded and reached across the table to fist bump him while Zitao and Baekhyun just shook their heads in collective disappointment.

-

After dinner was over, goodbyes were said, and Baekhyun had made it through Chanyeol’s questionable driving, the two of them made their way into the door, rather haphazardly, and Baekhyun tossed himself on the couch and resumed where he had left off with Top Chef. 

“You’re never gonna beat him, Baek,” Chanyeol said grimly, sitting down next to Baekhyun on the couch.

“Why can’t we ever bet on Project Runway?” Baekhyun sighed dramatically and wriggled his way into Chanyeol’s arms.

Chanyeol just laughed and wrapped Baekhyun up in his arms, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head. 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol didn’t answer, instead choosing to pepper kisses down the side of Baekhyun’s face.

“Quit distracting me, I’m in the zone,” Baekhyun said, attempting to swat Chanyeol away.

“Don’t care,” Chanyeol grinned, tilting Baekhyun’s head up for a kiss.

The kiss was soft and sweet, tender and gentle. It was if they were in a cloud, and the only thing that mattered in that moment was them, and the faint of Top Chef in the background.

When moments turned into minutes, Baekhyun was first to pull away, nuzzling into Chanyeol before shooting him a suspicious look. “Why are you acting all sweet? What do you want?” he asked.

“Hey,” Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun’s ear, his warm breath making the older male shudder, “Where did you get those legs?”

“Oh my God, no,” Baekhyun sat straight up and pushed Chanyeol away, even though he was laughing. 

“It was worth a shot,” Chanyeol shrugged and pulled Baekhyun back into his arms, where he stayed until the morning sun woke the both of them and it was time to start the day all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> that was cheesy cheesy lemon squeezy


End file.
